Dimensions: Shattered Glass
by Skye1456
Summary: After a freak accident, the Autobots and several Decepticons are launched across the multi-verse, stuck with seemingly no way back to their home or to each other. First stop is through the Shattered Glass.
1. Prologue

**If you're new to my stories, hello.**

**Secondly, first go look up Introductions: Sisters. That will explain how Elita One and Chromia got here. If you don't, well...sure, whatever!**

* * *

><p>Two months.<p>

It had been two months since the arrival of the femme Sisters Elita One and Chromia. They had adjusted to life on Earth quite well since their arrival.

They'd learned the concepts of Human Traffic Laws fairly easily(although there were several times they ran the red) and they were both fascinated with human customs and culture.

It also turned out that they went along very well with Jack's mom. She came by the day after they arrived, and they were all immediately on good terms.

Two months. It was hard to believe. It was as though they had been a part of the team since the very beginning. Then again, it was hard to believe that they had only known Jack, Miko and Raf for almost a year. Time had gone by so fast.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys planning on doing today?" Chromia asked the three children as they had just arrived at Hanger E with their guardians.<p>

"Oh nothin'." Miko answered while stretching. "Just sittin' and watching and playing games."

"Alright. Just stay outta trouble." Chromia replied.

"Trouble finds us Chromia. Usually in the form of Miko." Jack spoke. Miko snapped her head around to Jack.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed.

"Guys please don't fight. We just got here." Raf spoke.

Miko sighed and continued to follow the other two humans up to their own platform.

[Chromia? Ratchet? Anybody read?] Elita's voice spoke from the main comm. link console.

"We are here Elita. What is your situation?" Ratchet replied.

[Other than the fact that the Energon signal you detected lead nowhere and revealed nothing? Absolutely peachy doctor.] Elita called back sarcastically. [Optimus and I require a groundbridge.]

Ratchet groaned and muttered to himself as he activated the groundbridge.

"Ooh. Here come the power couple." Miko whispered excitedly to herself. Even though she and no one else a part of Team Prime had seen anything that would suggest a romantic relationship between Optimus and Elita, Miko was still convinced that they were indeed a couple*.

As the Prime and female lieutenant walked through the groundbridge, Ratchet stomped angrily towards them immediately.

"What do you mean that the Energon signal lead nowhere?" Ratchet demanded. "I verified that signal myself! I checked and rechecked that signal several times! It should have lead to at least a vein this time!"

"No one is doubting your expertise Ratchet. This is most likely the work of the Decepticons. They know that we require Energon, and will look wherever we detect a signal." Optimus spoke.

"Yes, you're probably right. However, I do find it odd that they would put all of their false signals within a mere dozen miles between each other, instead of spreading them across the globe." Ratchet expressed.

"Really?" Elita asked.

"Indeed." Ratchet replied. "Now that I put the coordinates that I detected the Energon signals at in the past two weeks, they're all within twelve miles from each other."

Ratchet pulled up a visual on his screen. It was true. All four "Energon signals" the Autobots had detected in the past two weeks were all in the same state.

"I'm guessing odd." Bulkhead offered.

"Yeah...I bet Starscream is behind that epic fail of a strategy." Smokescreen spoke.

"Maybe it's not a strategy at all." Ratchet muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Well, if the Decepticons are building something or experimenting with something that has an incredible mass of energy...well, it could be that the energy is so vast and powerful that our systems can't pinpoint its exact position. That would explain why we continued to detect several energy signals that we believed to be Energon." Ratchet explained. "However, if I can triangulate the approximate location of the central projector of the energy..."

Ratchet typed in several commands into the console, and up came the visual of the four locations they had previously detected Energon signals as four red dots, connected by a single green line. The four dots then lit up and extended into lines themselves, meeting in the centre of the screen.

"There. Whatever the Decepticons may be doing, it is there. Or at least that approximate location." Ratchet finished.

Optimus nodded thanks to Ratchet before turning to the other Autobots.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Fanfiction! I am back with an all new story! <strong>

**Now what could the Decepticons be up to this time around?...**


	2. Kids

The Autobots emerged from the groundbridge behind several large rocks in a cavern. They all transformed from their alt. modes and readied their weapons.

"We'll go scout ahead." Elita spoke up, gesturing towards Chromia and Arcee to follow her.

The three Sisters remained close to the walls of the cavern as they moved across it. They continued this silent practice until they came to a cave that was protruding light.

Elita raised her servo up to her helm as she slowly peeked inside the cave. Far into the cave was a massive machine that looked eerily similar to a Spacebridge. It was connected to so many tubes of Energon, and wires.

Surrounding the Spacebridge machine were several Decepticons. Most of them were Vehicons workers, who were stationed at several different consoles surrounding the machine. Along with Knockout, Starscream, Shockwave, and The Dark Lord Megatron himself.

Elita stumbled back to her Sisters as she saw Shockwave.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Chromia asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just...Shockwave. Don't worry I'm fine." Elita answered quickly.

Chromia nodded.

"Sorry but, did you see anything else Elita?" Arcee asked.

"A giant Spacebridge looking machine, and several Decepticons. We're outnumbered, and I think that all of the highest ranking Cons are there." Elita replied as her optics turned to Chromia. "Including Megatron."

Then the top of the rock Chromia had been leaning on seemed to shatter under her grip.

"Relax Chromia." Elita ordered. "We're going to get the other Autobots, and come back. You are not charging in there guns blazing and all that. Remember what happened the last time?"

Chromia rolled her optics and hung her head. Nope. She could never forget that incredible flop of a mission. When she cleaned out her engines she was still finding gun power and metal chips.

"Yes. Of course." Chromia replied.

Elita nodded and turned towards the direction of the other Autobots when she heard a voice from behind her.

"It would seem that Knockout wasn't mistaken after all." spoke Starscream, who was flanked by his own personal armada. "That Commander Arcane and Lieutenant Nightfury were actually the Autobots Elita One and Chromia."

"Starscream." Arcee snarled.

"You were just about to retrieve your backup weren't you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I won't give you the chance. Attack!" Starscream exclaimed and his seekers charged towards the three femmes.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed as the three femmes entered battle with the Decepticons.

They quickly dispatched the six Decepticon seekers as Starscream left. No doubt so he could call for reinforcements.

"That fragger." Arcee cursed again.

"Looks like we're gonna have to call for our own backup." Elita spoke as she raised her servo to her comm. link. Just then, more Decepticon troops emerged from the cave.

[Autobots. The Decepticons know we're here. We require backup. Now.] Elita called.

Her Sisters readied themselves to hold off the Decepticons until the rest of Team Prime arrived, when they stopped in surprise when Elita exclaimed, "They did WHAT?"

* * *

><p>15 (fragging) minutes ago...<p>

As the Autobots were passing through their groundbridge the three human children watched patiently. Then when the last Autobot, Smokescreen, could no longer be seen, Miko took off after them.

"No way. No. No, I can not believe her!" Jack exclaimed as he and Raf took off after her through the groundbridge, with Ratchet none the wiser.

They came through after the Autobots, emerging in a large cavern. Miko hid behind a rock slab of her own before the two boys came up behind her.

"Miko! You are insane!" Jack exclaimed.

"You never learn Miko." Raf told her.

Miko rolled her eyes. "What? Look who's talking. You're the ones who followed me."

Jack clenched his fists. "Because we don't want you to be crushed to a pulp."

"I just wanna see what the big fuss is about." Miko replied as they saw Elita One, Chromia, and Arcee leave the other Autobots. "I wonder what it could be this time."

"Miko!" Jack began, but he was cut off by Bulkhead.

"Wh-what? Kids? What are you guys doing here?" Bulkhead stammered.

"Uh...well, you see...I got nothin this time. I followed you guys and those two morons followed me." Miko explained.

"Miko." Bulkhead groaned.

"You never learn. I am beginning to realize that." Ultra Magnus spoke.

"You're _just_ beginning to realize that?" Wheeljack asked. Ultra Magnus glared at him.

Optimus looked as through he was about to speak, but he was cut off by a comm. link message from Elita One.

"...yes. Understood Elita. However, the human children followed us here." Optimus replied, then he suddenly snapped his head to the side, as if someone had just screamed into his audio receptors.

"The Sisters require backup." Optimus relayed. "Bulkhead. Contact Ratchet and send the children a Spacebridge. As for the rest, Autobots, we must go and assist the Sisters."

Then the Autobots—without Bulkhead—left towards their comrades.

Bulkhead sighed. "Alright you three...two?"

It was just Jack and Raf. Judging from their surprised and confused looks they didn't realize that Miko had disappeared either.

"Aww bolts." Bulkhead complained.

* * *

><p><strong>And boom! I am back and home for the holy holidays. Two weeks of nothing else better to do than write. So y'all better look out for frequent updates.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Anyways, comment and review!**


	3. The Ransom

**To RatchetLover: Okay Okay Okay!**

* * *

><p>Miko ran quietly behind the Autobots as they charged towards the battle. The Decepticons were baring down hard on the Sisters. One Vehicon actually got a lucky shot in, wounding Chromia's shoulder.<p>

The femme groaned as she grasped the Energon leaking wound.

The Vehicon who was about to finish the job was shot in the head by Bumblebee. Then the rest of the Autobots joined the battle.

Miko watched excitedly from a distance. Then she decided to risk a closer look and ran right next to the mouth of the cave.

A much better seat, she thought.

Miko continued to watch for a few moments before, "Hello there." Knockout greeted sarcastically as he loomed over her.

"Scrap." Miko said as she turned to run. Unfortunately, she was caught by Knockout.

"Here here Autobots. The last thing both you and I want is for one of your pets to stain my paint job." Knockout smirked.

The Decepticons halted their attacks and the Autobots stopped their fighting as they all looked at Miko worriedly.

"Miko!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "Let 'er go Con!"

"No he will not." A voice boomed.

The Autobots all turned to the entrance of the cave as the Decepticon lord Megatron from within.

"Megatron." Optimus announced. "What are you doing here?"

Megatron smiled. "That is not your immediate concern at the moment. I would think that title would go towards the state of your pet at the moment."

Megatron looked towards Knockout, who was now gripping Miko tighter.

"I would highly recommend your surrender Autobots. We Decepticons are very busy at the moment and cannot be bothered with trivial matters such as this." Megatron spoke smugly, then he turned towards Chromia. "It's been a long time hasn't it Chromia, Elita One. Say, is Ironhide well?"

Chromia gripped her tonfa blasters tighter. "Go to the Pit."

Megatron smirked as Shockwave emerged from the cave. Elita glared at him.

"My liege, the machine is ready, now it only requires the power source." Shockwave spoke. He turned to the Autobots. "The spark of Elita One."

"What?" Arcee demanded.

"No way!" Smokescreen added.

"We will never just hand over one of our own!" Optimus announced defiantly.

"Not even for one of the precious little life forms that you cherish so dearly?" Knockout asked.

"Make that three." Starscream added as he walked in behind the Autobots with his missile pointed at Bulkhead, while his other servo held Raf and Jack.

Megatron laughed. "Well isn't this scenario familiar! I highly doubt that we need to tell you what will happen to the humans if Elita One isn't handed over."

Optimus tightened his fists as he felt the gentle servo of Elita One on his shoulder. Then she walked forward.

"Very well then. You have me. Just let them go." Elita spoke.

"Elita!" Chromia exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. Just let the children go." Elita demanded.

Megatron thought for a moment before turning to Knockout. "Let her go."

Knockout nodded obediently and set the girl down. She glared at the Decepticons for another moment before running to the Autobots.

"The others as well." Elita said.

Megatron shook his head. "We release one for your cooperation. One when Shockwave has you connected to the machine. And the last one will be released when the machine is active."

The Autobots glared at the Decepticons with malice. Elita clenched her denta and replied with a quick, "Fine."

She followed Shockwave into the cave as he turned and walked back in. They were quickly followed by several Vehicons, Knockout, Megatron, and Starscream, who was practically waving the two human boys in his servo.

Shockwave led Elita to a diagonal med berth right next to the machine. She stopped and heard her own screams in her mind as Shockwave gestured towards her to get on the berth.

Elita walked stiffly over to it and lay down. She flinched as the restraints were activated, strapping her down to the med berth.

Shockwave walked close to her faceplates.

"It is your spark we require." He spoke.

Elita glared at him, then looked at the two human boys before sending the command to her systems to open her chest plates to reveal her spark. It's unnatural green glow emanated from within her. Shockwave stared at it for a few moments.

"One of my finest creations. It will finally be put to proper use." Shockwave announced as he began connecting Elita to the machine.

Shockwave nodded to Megatron when he had finished connecting her to the machine. Then Megatron turned to Starscream. He chuckled as he removed Jack from his grip.

"Raf!" Jack exclaimed, but stopped when Starscream placed a claw in front of the young boy's throat.

"Leave now." Starscream ordered.

Jack began to walk back reluctantly with one last distressed glance at Rafael.

"And then there was one." Megatron said. "Do hurry Shockwave."

Shockwave then proceeded to pull levers and push buttons. He typed into a monitor keyboard before Elita could feel her spark begin to ache.

The pain continued as the wires she was connected to began to light up. The Spacebridge like machine lit up with arcs of electricity.

"Yes. Yes! I can see it! It is working!" Megatron exclaimed.

Then the centre of the machine filled itself with a red vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Just what are the Decepticons doing this time? How are the Autobots getting out of this one? And how does Shattered Glass fit into all this?<strong>

**Well you better stay tuned wonderful readers! Comment and reviews really help!**


	4. Vortex Disaster

"Phenomenal!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled from the entrance of the cave. Megatron turned abruptly to see the Autobots rush into the cave.

"The human-" Starscream began before he was cut off as he started to turn by Bumblebee hitting him hard.

"**You okay Raf**?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

Raf held his head in his hands for a second before answering. "Yeah. I'm fine Bee."

"NO! You will not be allowed to interfere!" Megatron proclaimed as he charged his hated enemies alongside his troops. Then Autobots and Decepticons engaged in a fierce battle once again.

The Autobots easily began destroying the Vehicons and Eradicons, while Optimus met with Megatron and began to fight.

"Call for reinforcements!" Megatron shouted into his comm. link.

"Bumblebee! Contact Ratchet and bridge the children out!" Optimus yelled.

Shockwave was working much quicker now. The red vortex was swirling faster and faster, it also seemed as though it had begun to shoot arcs of electricity.

Then two groundbridges appeared, one Autobot and one Decepticon.

"Oh no!" Miko yelled.

"There're two groundbridges again!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't wanna go through one again!" Raf shouted.

The two groundbridges began to shake, and the vortexes began to expand and merge. Then they began to expand even farther to merge with the large red vortex. The world seemed to shake violently around the Cybertronians and humans.

Now the two groundbridges were gone. They had merged with the red vortex completely. The machine was shaking violently as well, and Elita was screaming in agony.

"Elita!" Chromia screamed as she made her way over to her little sister. Chromia began to remove the wires from Elita's spark, however, it became increasingly difficult to do so because of her injured shoulder and the fierce wind that was quickly filling the cave.

"What is happening?" Megatron demanded as he turned away from Optimus to look at Shockwave's machine. The previously swirling red vortex was now silver, and seemed to be pulling its surroundings into it.

The Vehicons nearest the vortex were plucked off of their pedes and disappeared within the vortex.

The remaining beings in the cave could feel it's pulling force grow stronger. They all began to move back.

"Elita!" Chromia exclaimed when she had removed the last wire. Elita was near unconsciousness now. Chromia put Elita's arm around her good shoulder and began to half drag her away from the vortex.

Unfortunately, the pull of the vortex was too strong, and Chromia felt her pedes leave the ground.

"No no no no no!" She exclaimed. She closed her optics and felt someone grab her servo. It was Arcee.

"Hang on to Elita!" Arcee shouted over the loud roar of the silver vortex. Chromia looked back. She still had a string hold on Elita. Arcee tried to walk backwards, but the vortex began to pull her in as well.

Now Bumblebee was holding on to Arcee. Then Smokescreen to Bumblebee. Then Bulkhead, then Wheeljack, then Ultra Magnus and now Optimus. The Autobots had created a long chain in an attempt to fight against the vortex from pulling each other in.

The remaining Decepticons—Starscream, Knockout, Shockwave and Megatron— watched distractedly as they too were trying to move away from the vortex.

Then Knockout tripped and dragged Starscream into the vortex with him.

"KNOCKOUT!" Was the last thing Starscream yelled before he disappeared into the vortex.

Now the vortex was even stronger. The Autobot chain began to move towards it, as well as Shockwave and Megatron. Then Shockwave was being pulled quickly and Megatron was fiercely hefted off his pedes. The two Decepticons disappeared in the silver vortex as well.

Now it was only the Autobots and their human companions who were being shielded by Optimus' massive pede. Then Optimus began to slide forward along with the rest of the chain.

"No! We can't falter now!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Hang on!" Smokescreen yelled.

But now they were all in the air, humans included, and they passed through the silver vortex.

Inside was like a long tunnel. On the walls of the tunnel were several smaller vortexes that lead who knows where.

Chromia, Elita, and Arcee were all pulled into one vortex.

Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Miko were pulled into another.

While Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Jack and Raf went through another.

* * *

><p>The vortex threw them through another silver tunnel, before opening up to somewhere above the Earth's ground. They all fell through.<p>

Jack and Raf screamed as they were forced into a free fall. They were quickly grabbed by Ultra Magnus' good hand, and his opposite wrist was grabbed by Optimus, who activated his jet pack and began to fly upwards in an attempt to slow their descent. It wasn't working at first.

"The ground is coming up real fast!" Jack exclaimed.

No one replied. Optimus was pulling up harder now. Then Ultra Magnus could feel their descent slowing down. They landed on the ground safely.

Ultra Magnus set the two boys down. "Are you alright?"

Raf groaned.

"Okay. Not good, just okay." Jack replied.

"Now." Optimus said as he looked around at the grassy plain they had landed in. "Just where exactly are we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Where are they?<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think! Comment and review!**


	5. Cliffjumper?

Optimus and Ultra Magnus had transformed. Now Raf and Jack were riding in Optimus' alt. mode. They had been driving around the plain for about 45 minutes. They had all tried to contact the rest of Team Prime, and Hanger E, but to no avail.

"Why is no one answering? And where are we?" Jack demanded as he attempted calling Arcee for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know. But I bet we'd have a better understanding of everything if we knew what the machine that the Cons were building was supposed to do." Raf replied.

"That is most probable. Unfortunately, since we don't know what the machine was, we have no choice but to continue to attempt contact with someone." Optimus spoke.

Jack sighed. "Yeah. Or keep driving until we reach civilization, and who knows how long that's gonna take."

"Indeed. Which is also why we must keep our guard up. The Decepticons could mobilize and attacks us at any moment. We can be easily spotted here." Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Don't worry Jack. Look, we're in the middle of nowhere. You probably just can't get a signal." Raf assured him.

Jack nodded and attempted to call again. "So...what do you guys think the machine the Cons were building does?"

Raf shrugged.

"Anything that requires the living spark of any Cybertronian is nothing but evil. I hope that it was destroyed when everything began to tear apart...I also hope that the other Autobots are alright." Optimus replied.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Hey! Look! Someone's coming!" Raf exclaimed.

There was indeed. The dark silhouette of a car could be seen in the distance, driving in a straight line right for them through the grassy plain.

"Wait...no it couldn't be. That is impossible." Optimus muttered to himself.

"What is it Optimus?" Raf asked.

"That vehicle...is a splitting image of the alt. mode of Cliffjumper." Optimus answered.

"Cliffjumper?" Jack asked. "Wasn't that Arcee's old partner? The one who died?"

"The very same." Optimus replied as he came to a halt.

"Why are you stopping?" Ultra Magnus asked. "You told me that Cliffjumper was reanimated from the dead by Megatron. You also said that you saw him fall and was then left in an Energon mine that exploded. That is most likely a human vehicle similar to the one Cliffjumper scanned when he arrived on Earth."

"Perhaps." Optimus spoke. "But I have an odd feeling...I just have to be sure."

No one replied as they waited and watched as the mysterious vehicle came closer. As it did Optimus noticed that the car wasn't scarlet like the Cliffjumper that he knew, instead it was a dark navy blue.

Optimus still felt uneasy as the vehicle pulled up right next to him. At first the car didn't do anything. Jack had put his hands on the wheel, just in case. Looking at the car next to them made him really nervous for some reason that he didn't quite understand. He felt the sweat on the back of his neck.

After about one more minute, a groan came from the car.

"Aww great. Humans on our turf again. Oh how I hate exterminator duty." It complained. Then it quickly transformed into—Cliffjumper? This 'Cliffjumper' however, had claws, Crimson optics, and of course the dark paint job. "Well I guess that's what I get. Volunteering for patrol duty. Anyways, listen up humans, I'm gonna kill you now alright? If there are any last words you wanna speak or prayers to recite, make it quick, 'cause I'm gonna be."

Optimus opened his door on the side opposite of 'Cliffjumper'. Jack and Raf got out quickly.

"Hey!" Cliffjumper exclaimed. He began to make his way over to the two humans when Optimus and Ultra Magnus transformed and stood between him and them.

"Cliffjumper! What are you doing?" Optimus demanded. Cliffjumper stared at the Prime looming over him, then fell to one knee. He was kneeling.

"Forgive me my lord! Commander! I did not realize that you two had returned!" Cliffjumper spoke.

"Lord?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Cliffjumper. What is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded.

"The humans! They're trespassing! I am only obeying your commands to eliminate all unwanted beings from our grounds!..might I ask, why the new paint job?" Cliffjumper replied quickly.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus stared at Cliffjumper in confusion. Then Cliffjumper noticed the two humans hiding behind Ultra Magnus' large pede.

"Those humans! They're the allies of the Decepticons!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

Optimus continued to stare at Cliffjumper in disbelief, when a groundbridge appeared behind him.

"Cliffjumper! You idiot get up! That is not our leader!" Arcee yelled as she emerged from the groundbridge. However, this Arcee looked quite different from the Arcee they knew. The dominant colour on her frame was pitch black. She had threatening red optics, and a long scar running down her right arm.

Then she was followed by two other femmes: Chromia and Elita One. They had the build as the Sister leaders that they were familiar with, but they had the paint colours of their alternate egos Nightfury and Arcane, along with a generally menacing presence.

"What? I-I don't understand." Cliffjumper stammered.

"Just how thick are you Jumpy? Look at their colours! It's all very wrong wouldn't you say?" Chromia spoke with a smile.

"Ratchet detected these odd signals and checked. Our lord and commander are still on their little...excursion, with Smokescreen." Elita replied calmly.

"Then...then who are they my lady?" Cliffjumper asked.

Elita looked over the two mechs. "Most likely some form of clones the Decepticons manufactured in a poor attempt to fool us."

"Yeah, and it wasn't too smart to let them carry around their pets. I mean come on." Arcee laughed. "Hello again Jack. It's been far too long wouldn't you say?"

Jack stood in front of Raf as the two of them backed away from the three femmes.

"Now...the question is just how did the Decepticons acquire the CNA to clone them. Hmm, I suppose that Ratchet will have fun figuring that out. Take them." Elita commanded. Then Arcee unsheathed her arm blades and Chromia activated her tonfa blasters, and proceeded to charge the Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong> **everybody! Now, I seriously need your opinions on this matter. Do you guys want Knockout and Starscream in this story, or with the Sisters? I'm really torn on the matter. I can do either. **

**So please let me know! Comment and review!**


	6. In Custody

The two femmes began a fierce battle with the two large mechs. They kicked and punched in a fast and almost chaotic manner. They fought nothing like the Sisters that they knew.

The two Autobot leaders threw heavy punches at the two femmes but they dodged them easily.

"C'mon c'mon! You can do better than that! It would be much more satisfying to know that you fought back when we bring you back to the Ark!" Chromia mocked.

"The Ark? That is your base?" Optimus asked. "How can that be?"

"Why? Didn't the Cons teach you anything?" Chromia asked.

"None of this makes sense!" Jack exclaimed. He and Raf were quickly backing away from the battling Titans but they were stopped by the giant pede of Cliffjumper.

"Hey. Maybe I can't kill you but we still have to take you back to base." Cliffjumper spoke casually.

Jack grabbed Raf's wrist and began to run.

"Aha ha ha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Chromia laughed as she continued to dodge Optimus.

"Come now. You can do better than this can't you?" Arcee spoke as she slashed at Ultra Magnus once again.

The femmes were right. The two Autobot commanders were holding back immensely. After all, they were fighting their own comrades. Perhaps their colours and personalities were totally off, but they felt uncomfortable fighting full strength against those who wore the faces of their friends.

"Hey! Let us go!" Jack shouted from the servo of Cliffjumper.

"Captured like this twice in one day." Raf sighed.

The femmes stopped their attacks, and Elita One stepped forward.

"Now, you can either come with us peacefully. Or you can watch your pets slowly crushed by our comrade. It is your choice." Elita spoke.

Optimus sighed. "Very well."

Elita smiled then raised her servo to her comm. link. "Ratchet, send a groundbridge. And ready your lab. We are bringing you some new test subjects."

The swirling green portal came into being and Cliffjumper entered first, human children still in hand. He was followed by Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

They emerged inside of the Ark. However, it, like their comrades, were vastly different from the one they had built.

It was dark, and the prominent colour was purple, similar to the Nemesis. Only, this was the Ark.

There were several monitors glowing red with numbers, diagrams, and formulas. Two dark blue and black drones, who looked eerily similar to Decepticon Vehicons, with purple Autobot insignias were waiting on the other side of the groundbridge portal.

"Yes. Oh yes. What wonderful looking specimens you are." Someone cackled from behind them.

It was Ratchet. His chassis and wherever else there was usually orange was a deep red, and every where else was a light silver. His optics were scarlet and he was smiling like there was no tomorrow. That alone was odd.

"Now put them on the berths I prepped and strap them down tightly. I don't want them squirming too much when I begin my experiments." Ratchet ordered.

"Hey doc. What do I do with the humans?" Cliffjumper asked.

Ratchet looked up close to the two boys as Optimus and Ultra Magnus were strapped down to the med berths. Ratchet waved at Cliffjumper dismissively.

"Find a flask or tube you can put them in." Ratchet said. "Maybe an empty Energon cube."

Cliffjumper nodded and went off to find something along those lines.

"Now. As for you two." Ratchet began. "I have many questions. Some you can give me willingly. Others I will discover for myself."

"Ratchet." Elita spoke.

"Yes Lady Elita?" Ratchet replied not taking his optics off his test subjects.

"It is with your interests in mind that I suggest you wait until our Lord returns before you begin." Elita finished. She said it so calmly and quietly, but it was laced with the air of a threat. Optimus wondered what she would be like in a fight.

Ratchet sighed disappointedly. "Alright. I will wait. But I am more than sure that Lord Prime will approve of my experiments."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Elita replied.

Ratchet walked out of the lab, muttering to himself angrily.

"Hmf. Arrogant scientist." Arcee commented.

"Now now Arcee. Don't be rude. The doctor is a valued member of the Autobots. Plus, he gives us many lovely dolls to play with. Wouldn't you agree?" Chromia said in sing song voice.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Arcee agreed.

"Optimus. Do you have any ideas on where we are?" Ultra Magnus whispered.

"As a matter of fact I do. I believe that we may have crossed into another dimensional plane." Optimus replied.

"What? How is that possible? Is that possible?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"Indeed it is. Long before you arrived on Earth the human children were thrown into a Shadowzone. A dimension that underlies the fabric of our own. They were stranded there as a result of two groundbridges opening at the same frequencies." Optimus explained.

"There were two groundbridges open before everything went to the Pit back in that cave. But this is an entirely parallel world. Could the two groundbridges have done this?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Optimus thought for a moment. "I believe that whatever the Decepticons were working on gave the groundbridges a boost of power."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "So how do we get out?"

Cliffjumper had returned with Jack and Raf trapped in a flask. He placed them on a table near the Sisters. Arcee smiled and tapped on the glass.

"One situation at a time commander. First we have to find a way out here." Optimus spoke.

"Agreed." Ultra Magnus replied. "Do you have any ideas?"

Optimus shook his helm frustratedly. Ultra Magnus sighed.

Just how were they going to get out of this without joining this world's Allspark?

* * *

><p><strong>SG Decepticons coming next chapter! And maybe some familiar ones too?<strong>

**Comment and review!**


	7. Decepticons

Soundwave was leaning on a wall in the Nemesis' main control room. He was tapping into his many private music playlists.

What was he in the mood for?

Pop? Nah. Nothing mainstream.

Country? He wasn't in the mood.

Jazz? Too...Autobot.

Then up came the playlist he downloaded from Miko Nakadai. It was labeled Slash Monkey Epicness. Soundwave mentally shrugged and opened up the playlist and pressed play.

His audio receptors were suddenly and instantly filled with loud guitars, banging drums, and shrieking voices.

Soundwave moved his helm with the beat. Miko sure did have good taste. He closed his optics and focused on the music. Next thing he knew he was listening to the next song. Then the next. Then the next. Then the next.

It wasn't until Soundwave realized that someone was annoyingly tapping the side of his helm did he reopen his optics.

It was Airachnid, wearing a very frustrated look on her faceplates. The silver and pink femme continued to tap Soundwave's helm. He swatted her servo away.

"What? What? What do you want?" Soundwave demanded.

Airachnid pointed at the Nemesis' main console. It was blinking and its alarms were blaring.

"I'd like you to do your job, Mr. Communications Chief!" Airachnid snapped.

"Okay! Alright! Chill out! I hear it!" Soundwave replied. He walked over to the large console and began to assess the message that was being broadcasted.

"Hey...that's weird." He muttered. "Starscream and Knockout are still aboard ship right?"

"What?" Airachnid asked. "Well, yes, yes they are last I checked. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause it says here that the broadcasted message is comin' from the two of 'em." Soundwave explained. "They're requestin' a bridge."

"That can't be right. It must be an Autobot trick." Airachnid said. "However, we should probably let them and Megatron know so we can send someone to go check it out."

"Yeah. Okay." Soundwave agreed.

* * *

><p>Starscream fell through the silver tunnel first, Knockout followed him immediately. He saw that they were being thrown out in midair, so he transformed. Unfortunately, just as he steadied himself in the air, Knockout fell on top of him.<p>

"Knockout! Get off of me!" Starscream demanded. He rolled in the air in an attempt to shake Knockout off, but Knockout held on tight.

"Not a chance! Get my pedes on the ground and I will happily remove myself!" Knockout snapped.

Starscream groaned annoyedly as he made his descent. When they were close enough to the ground, Knockout jumped off, and Starscream transformed.

"Well now. Where are we?" Knockout wondered.

The two Decepticons were standing close to the edge of a rock cliff. It was barren desert as far as the eye(or optic) could see. The sun was unrelenting as it cast it's bright light down on the land and the two Cybertronians.

"In some desert. I'll contact the Nemesis to send a groundbridge." Starscream said.

He raised his servo to his comm. link. "This is commander Starscream. I am requesting the activation of a groundbridge to my coordinates."

As Starscream listened, all he could hear was static.

"What? This is Commander Starscream! Someone answer me!" He yelled. More static.

"What's wrong?" Knockout asked.

"Something must be wrong with my comm. link. Try yours." Starscream replied.

Knockout attempted to contact the Nemesis himself, but he ended up with the same result as Starscream.

"Hmm. Last time this happened was when the Predacon destroyed the comm. link satellite. Wasn't it?" Knockout spoke.

"Indeed. If something like that is the case we'd better hurry up and get back to fix it. We don't need Lord Megatron to be any more angry. He will be fuming when he returns to the ship, especially after Shockwave's failed experiment." Starscream spoke the last sentence with a hint of glee. Knockout merely rolled his optics.

"Just send out a broadcast already. I know you have the tech on you. Hurry up with it." Knockout snapped.

"Do not order me about!" Starscream replied as he took out his message transmitter.

He began typing in the commands and the request. When he was done he hit the broadcast button.

"And now we wait." Starscream said.

* * *

><p>"This is quite curious." The honourable Decepticon leader Megatron commented. "Are you certain that this is not another glitch in our systems?"<p>

Soundwave ran scans through his visor and manually through the console. "Well, it shouldn't be. I mean, sure. Ever since we integrated that Earth tech with our systems, ev'rythin's been glitchin'...but, this message and these signals I'm pickin' up at that location seems legit."

"But the question still stands, why would the Autobots go through so much trouble just to recreate signals of Cons they know are on this ship?" Megatron wondered.

"Indeed." His second in command, Starscream said. "I know they think that we're beneath them, but they usually give us more credit than that."

"Or maybe they're just slipping." Knockout suggested.

Megatron crossed his arms in thought. "Hmm. While it is suspicious, I believe that we should proceed with caution and investigate. Airachnid. Starscream. Go to those coordinates and see what is the cause of the transmission."

"Yes sir." Starscream replied.

"Whatever you say." Airachnid added. "Let's go Screamer. Soundwave."

"Yup. On it." Soundwave replied.

A swirling green groundbridge portal appeared. The two Decepticons transformed—Starscream, a powerful fighter jet, Airachnid a sleek helicopter—and sped through the groundbridge.

They emerged on a massive rock wall in a vast desert.

"According to the coordinates Soundwave supplied, the source of the transmission should be...right below us." Starscream said.

He and Airachnid walked to the edge of the wall and looked down. There they saw two mechs. One was a red bot, who was sitting down. The other was a seeker, who was pacing back and forth and ranting about something.

"Where are they?" The seeker demanded, his voice echoing throughout the canyon below.

"What? That's odd. Starscream, he sounds just like—" Airachnid began.

"Me." Starscream finished. "We need to get a closer look."

Airachnid nodded and followed Starscream as he carefully made his way down the rock.

_Meanwhile_...

"Starscream, will you pipe down! If you keep going on like that you'll destroy my audio receptors. That is, if you don't blow a fuse in your own cranial chambers first." Knockout complained.

"I sent that message over half a blasted Earth hour ago! The Nemesis should have sent a bridge by now!" Starscream ranted. "In fact, they should have sent one as soon as they recieved the message! I am second in command of the Decepticons after all!"

"Uh huh. I know. You never let me or anyone else forget." Knockout muttered.

Starscream glared at Knockout. "Your negativity is not helping."

"What? My negativity? I'm not the one throwing a fit! Grr, of all the Cybertronians in the fragging universe, I just had to get stuck in the middle of nowhere, with you!" Knockout exclaimed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. In fact, I think that I'll leave and find a way to get beck to the Nemesis on my own!" Starscream yelled.

"Fine by me!" Knockout snapped back.

Starscream proceeded to stomp away from Knockout and around the rock wall they were by.

"Of all the incompetent, vain, wretched wastes of—" Starscream was cut off as he turned a corner to see—

"Airachnid? What? How?" Starscream stammered.

Airachnid tilted her head to one side in confuu, before turning behind her.

"Quite the splitting image I would say." She remarked. Then a mech came into Starscream's view. A mech who looked exactly like him!

"Well, this is quite the odd situation we have here isn't it?" He spoke. 

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while hasn't it? Yeah, sorry. This chapter gave me a really hard time. Anyways, here you go. More is coming don't worry. <strong>

**Leaving comments and reviews will probably help the updates come out faster. Just sayin'.**


	8. Meeting the Look Alikes

**The idea maker I call my brain has just not been cooperating with me in regards to theses couple of chapters. Hopefully now things will be moving along quicker. I am so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Starscream stepped back. "What? What is this?"<p>

The other Starscream, who bore a blue Decepticon insignia and optics rather than red, looked at his look alike closely.

"Fascinating. Are you sentient?" He asked as he stuck his claw out in an attempt to touch Starscream, but he swatted his hand away.

"Of course I am sentient! I am Starscream! The Decepticon second in command! Tell me, who are you imposter?" Starscream exclaimed.

The imposter chuckled and humbly bowed. "How interesting! I am dubbed Starscream as well! I am also the Decepticon second in command! This is the ever so lovely Airachnid at my side. Might I ask how you came into being?"

Starscream stared at his look alike who was smiling kindly at him. What the frag was going on?

"Hey Screamer. I though you were gonna go..." Knockout spoke as he turned the corner and saw two Starscreams and Airachnid. He stared at them in shock.

"Who...what...huh?" Knockout stammered as he pointed and looked at the other Decepticons.

"Oh, and a Knockout look alike as well. How curious." The other Starscream commented.

"Oh yes very curious. Now I think we need to figure out where they came from." Airachnid snapped.

"Yes yes. I theorize that they're clones made by the Autobots. However the only way to test that theory is to examine them." Starscream spoke.

"Examine us? You are not coming anywhere near my frame with a scalpel I can assure you of that!" Knockout shouted.

The other Starscream shook his head in disgust. "No no of course not! I couldn't possibly imagine dissecting you two! You're obviously sentient and can feel! To dissect you would be a pure crime against you!"

Knockout opened his mouth to snap back but found the words that the other Starscream spoke to be just too unbelievable. Starscream put a claw to his chin and smirked.

"Yes. I do believe that would be nice." Starscream began.

"Yes. Good. Let's call the Nemesis and get a bridge." Airachnid said as she raised her servo to her comm. link.

"Starscream!" Knockout whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Be silent! I have a theory on what happened. Just don't say anything about back on our world without me. Just follow my lead." Starscream ordered.

Knockout rolled his optics. "Oh yes because you're a natural leader and nothing ever goes wrong when you're in charge."

"Just keep your voice silent until my theory is proven true or otherwise!" Starscream snapped.

"And what is your theory exactly." Knockout asked.

Before he could answer, Starscream's look alike called to them as their groundbridge came into existence.

"I'll tell you later." Starscream assured him and walked through the groundbridge. Knockout crossed his arms and followed.

* * *

><p>They emerged within the Nemesis. For the most part it looked like the Nemesis they called their HQ. However, in this Nemesis there was a lot more blue. They emerged within the main control room and were met by Soundwave. However, this Soundwave was sporting a blue and white paint job instead of his usually menacing black and violet. He waved at them.<p>

"Yo! So I'm guessing this is what you were saying was just so interesting." Soundwave spoke. Wait. Hold on. Soundwave spoke!

Knockout and Starscream's mouths were both wide open when Soundwave finished speaking. Soundwave himself turned his helm to one side as they stared at him.

"What? What're you starin' at? Did Miko graffiti my visor again?" Soundwave demanded as he scratched at his visor.

"No. No. Relax." Airachnid assured him. "I think these two are just out of it."

"Or they were never taught anything. My theory suggests that they're rogue experiment created by the Autobots." Starscream spoke.

"If that is the case then what were they made for in the first place?" Someone asked from behind them. Someone who sounded eerily similar to —

"Knockout?" Starscream exclaimed as a blue and quite heavily scarred Knockout walked into the room.

"Oh. Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to get used to two Screamers. Lovely." The other Knockout spoke with a smirk.

Knockout stared at the other him in disbelief. Well, more like staring at his scarred chassis and scratched finish.

"What are you staring at?" That Knockout demanded.

Knockout just shook his helm and didn't reply. The other Knockout just grunted and walked past the two new bots.

Starscream and Knockout turned to continue staring at their look alike in pure shock and disbelief. A humble Starscream? A Knockout that doesn't give a scrap about his paint job? An Airachnid that doesn't look like she's planning everyone's gruesome murder? Soundwave fragging spoke? What was next? An emotional Shockwave? A kind hearted Megatron?

Then heavy pede steps could be heard from the doors leading into the control room. Starscream and Knockout turned once again to see their Decepticon Lord and Master walk calmly into the room.

He walked up to them and smiled. "Welcome to the Nemesis."

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, I know! The next one will be longer...maybe.<strong>

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	9. Lies

"Lord Megatron!" Knockout exclaimed.

The Megatron in front of them knit his optic ridges.

"Lord? I don't understand. I am no one's lord I can assure you both of that." Megatron spoke. "Now, an explanation of your very existence would be appreciated."

Knockout shrugged while turning to Starscream as he had yet to reveal his theory to him.

"I theorized that they are clones of us created by the Autobots." Starscream* said.

"And for what purpose could they possibly serve?" Airachnid asked.

"I...have yet to devise a theory regarding that. However, I doubt it would be for anything other than their interests against ours." He replied.

"Perhaps they were created to lead us into a trap. They could be here to trick us into giving them Intel." Airachnid suggested.

"Actually no. I can assure you we are not creations of your Autobots." Starscream spoke.

"Oh no? Then what are you?" Knockout* asked.

"I believe that we are from another reality. An, alternate dimension or universe." Starscream explained.

"Seems rather far fetched." Knockout* said.

"Actually it's not. Remember when the two groundbridges crossed streams and the children were thrown into a Shadowzone? Perhaps a similar situation occurred in their dimension, thus throwing them into ours." Starscream* explained.

"Okay but why are they us?" Knockout* asked.

"Well, that has to do with the multiverse. It was theorized that every decision and move we make creates another world in which that decision or move was never performed or had a different outcome, therefore making the world different from the original." Megatron explained.

Starscream and Knockout looked at Megatron in surprise.

"How-how do you know that?" Knockout asked.

Megatron knit his optic ridges again. "I used to be a lecturer at the Polyhex University. I studied many things at my time there. Why? How much of a difference is that from my counterpart in your universe?"

"Well...you were a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon." Starscream answered.

The Decepticons optics widened.

"Oh. Well...that, is quite the difference." Megatron commented. "So, what are the rest of the Decepticons like in your dimension?"

"Quite different. Airachnid for one, is...no longer with us." Starscream said, feigning grief. "Another would be the fact that Soundwave doesn't talk."

"Really? Just for that I would love to visit your universe." Knockout* remarked.

"Yes. I think that other than that things are rather similar. We seem to fight for the same cause and all that." Starscream finished.

Knockout turned to look at Starscream as he realized his plan. To lie their afts off to gain their Autobot-like counterparts trust. Not that he saw anything wrong with that.

"Indeed. We would also like your help to get back to our dimension." Knockout spoke.

"Yes, of course. Do you know what may have caused this displacement?" Starscream* asked.

"Well, it was most likely due the crossed streams of the two groundbridges combined with the power of the—"

* * *

><p>"We have to get out before our counterparts come." Ultra Magnus spoke. "If the Autobots we have met so far are any indication, then we are the last mechs I wish to meet in this state."<p>

"I agree Commander." Optimus replied. He thought for a moment. The Sisters of this dimension had left and now it was only the demented version of Ratchet and two Vehicon(or is it bots?) that was left in the lab with the two Autobots and the caged humans.

Ratchet kept eyeing the two mechs and muttering to himself as he did so. He clearly wanted to experiment on them. Then something clicked in Optimus' processor. An idea that stemmed from a story Arcee had told him and the fact that the Autobots here still believed them to be clones.

"Why don't you perform your experiments now?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and the two humans turned to him in shock.

"What?" Ratchet replied. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I would like to know as well sir." Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Well, it would seem that our creators have left us for scrap and at your mercy." Optimus said.

Ratchet's faceplates broke into a huge grin.

"So you were created by the Decepticons. What a wonderful revelation this is!" He exclaimed.

Optimus nodded. "Indeed we are. We were created as a means to infiltrate your base, however that plan seems to have backfired and they are now throwing us away."

Ratchet smiled even wider before drawing back. "Wait. All this information is appreciated but none of that explains why you are asking me to perform my experiments."

"Well, we are merely a means to an end. We lived to fulfill the purpose we were created for and we failed. We have nothing left to live for. The Decepticons probably would have deactivated us when we returned anyways." Optimus lied. He turned to Ultra Magnus as his optics widened in realization.

"That doesn't sound like the Decepticons. They don't have the Sparks to just dismiss such beings, even it does make sense to do so." Ratchet replied.

"Believe us they do. We don't even have emotions you see." Ultra Magnus added.

"Oh? Then why did you care about the humans?" Ratchet asked.

"Because they ordered us to protect them." Ultra Magnus answered.

"Of course however, we are aware of the concept of revenge. If you were experiment on us then at least you get something out of to use against the Decepticons." Optimus finished. "So why wait for the okay that you're obviously going to get. The sooner you get the Intel you need the sooner you will win this war, correct?"

Ratchet stared at the Autobots then smiled. "Yes. Yes you are right. With the formula the Decepticons used to clone you, this could be the turning point for us."

"Actually. I think there may be something on or within my back. The Decepticons were always putting their tools back there." Optimus suggested.

"You're back...hey you two! Get some energy cuffs over here!" Ratchet ordered the Vehibots.

The Vehibots left and returned within a few moments with two pair of energy cuffs.

"When I release him, cuff him no later immediately." Ratchet ordered.

Ratchet typed something into a nearby control panel and the energy cuffs restraining Optimus down disappeared but they were quickly replaced by new ones. Optimus slid off of the med berth.

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes, now let's have a look see at your back."

As soon as Ratchet got close to him, Optimus activated his jet pack wings and swatted Ratchet away. Flying into wall.

The Vehibots shot at him but Optimus deflected their shots and he was able to hit them and send them flying into a wall as well.

When Optimus deemed it to be safe for the moment he rushed over to the control panel and promptly smashed it with his restrained servos. The bonds restraining Ultra Magnus disappeared and he stood up from the med berth.

"Ultra Magnus." Optimus said, holding up his cuffs. Ultra Magnus nodded and shot the cuffs with his blaster.

When he was free Optimus turned towards the groundbridge.

"Commander. Retrieve the children." He said as he began typing coordinates into the controls.

The groundbridge activated and the two Autobots ran out with the human children in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I did it! Anyways, did I make the Ratchet here seem like an idiot? Well, more of an idiot than I intended? <strong>

**Let me know what you all think! Comment and review!**


	10. Jasper, Nevada

"Where are we going?" Jack demanded.

"Away from those Autobots! That is the main objective at the moment!" Optimus replied as they left from the groundbridge.

They emerged within a desert.

"Are you two alright?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Jack and Raf nodded.

"So what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I believe that we are in a parallel universe." Optimus replied.

Jack gasped. "Again! Oh man! And this one has evil Autobots? Zombie Skyquake was enough for me guys."

"Yes. But if we assume that this universe is a mirror version of ours, then by that logic there should be mirror versions of the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus suggested.

Optimis nodded in agreement. "I was thinking that as well."

"So what? Do we just...call them?" Jack asked.

Optimus shook his helm. "They'll never trust a transmission from us. Not to mention that we have no idea what frequency to utilize."

"Oh right. So what do we do?" Jack continued before grasping his stomach.

Optimus thought for a nano klick then looked to the horizon and saw a city. "We'll get you two sustenance."

* * *

><p>Jack Darby was leaning on his arm at his station at the KO Drive In. It had been a slow day and he was falling asleep. He looked at the clock.<p>

Only five more minutes before his shift ended and Airachnid would pick him up and bring him to the Nemesis. He could wait five minutes, right?

Then his phone rang. Jack took it out from his pocket and looked at the screen.

Miko.

Jack sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello Miko." He began.

"Yo Jackie!" Miko exclaimed. "How's work going?"

"Same old. Why? You with the Cons already?" He asked.

"Uh huh! And you won't believe who's here!" Miko replied excitedly.

Before Jack could reply, he saw two large trucks pass by the parking lot of the fast food place. They looked exactly like the alt. modes of the Autobot commanders Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.

The colours were different but who the heck had a beast of a car like Optimus'?

"Hey Miko. Tell the Cons that I think there're Autobots pulling up into the parking lot." Jack spoke quietly and quickly.

"What?...no, okay, on it." Miko replied before Jack heard her hang up.

Jack put the phone back in his pocket and looked out the window once again. The larger truck that looked like Optimus drove past the parking lot, but the semi pulled in.

Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. What were they doing here? At the place where he works no less?

He saw the door on the other side of the semi open up. Someone walked out but Jack couldn't see who. It could be his holoform. They had had trouble with holoforms in the past and Jack did not want to relive that.

Jack looked down at his phone. Where were the Decepticons?

They had decided that Raf would go get the food because there was a possibility that this dimension's Jack worked at KO Burger too, and it would be really awkward if he were to waltz in there.

Going there at all was probably really risky, but the two human boys needed something familiar to calm them down after the day they just had.

Optimus had agreed to drive around for a bit because of his alt. mode. It was quite the conspicuous vehicle after all. They had all agreed that they didn't need pics of him flying around Instagram.

Optimus found that this world's Jasper was exactly like the one back in theirs, albeit a bit backwards. When he would usually turn left had to turn right instead.

He continued driving until he realized that he was being followed. Optimus adjusted his mirrors to see the alt. mode of Breakdown behind him. Could that really be a mirror version of Breakdown?

'Perhaps I should attempt contact...no. That would be too risky in the middle of the city. I'll go out towards the desert first.' He thought.

They drove past the city and out into the vast expanse of desert. The vehicle was still following him, so it was confirmed that this vehicle was indeed a Cybertronian, or at least someone who knew of the Cybertronians existence.

When Optimus deemed that they were far enough away from curious human eyes, he stopped and turned around to confront his pursuer.

Just to check who it was exactly, Optimus didn't transform just yet. However, before he could say anything—

"What the Pit are you and Magnus doing here Prime?" Breakdown demanded as he transformed. Instead of the familiar dark blue and yellow optics, this Breakdown was sporting a dark grey with turquoise optics.

"I won't ask again Prime!" Breakdown shouted, activated his shoulder cannon. "What're you doing here?...and what's with the rainbow paint job?"

Optimus didn't react but had to fight the small urge to look down at his own chassis at that remark. 'Rainbow paint job?'

Optimus stepped back. "I do not mean you or the people of this city any harm."

"Oh really?" Someone spoke from behind him. Optimus turned to see a cobalt blue Knockout walking towards him with his electric staff.

"Maybe you don't mean them harm now but you're probably scouting out another slave camp aren't you?" Knockout accused him. "Unfortunately for you, you were careless this time. We're going to stop you dead in your tracks you fraud of a Prime!"

That's when the two Decepticons attacked. Optimus jumped out of their way while the two of them stopped themselves before they could collide.

"Listen to me please! I have no intention of fighting!" Optimus pleaded before they came at him again.

Knockout reached him first and jabbed at Optimus. Optimus dodged the staff and trapped Knockout's arm under his own. He then spun and sent Knockout flying straight into Breakdown. They fell to the ground.

"I am not—"

"Like we'll ever listen to anymore of your lies!" Breakdown shouted.

Optimus sighed and activated his comm. link. "Ultra Magnus. I require an assist...I am just outside of the east side of Jasper...yes, and bring the children."

Optimus thought they wouldn't hear that, but Knockout brought his servo up to his comm. link as well.

"Knockout to base. Optimus Prime is here! He called for his second...and he said to 'bring the children'." Knockout relayed.

No one replied back. There was about thirty seconds of silence before a groundbridge appeared next to them and Megatron himself came walking out.

When he was in full sight he turned to the leader of the Autobots.

"Optimus Prime." He said.

"Megatron." Optimus spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, better late than never right? So what's gonna happen everybody? Let me know your predictions, and any SG fights you wanna see!<strong>

** Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


End file.
